


The Truth Shall Set You Free

by Imagine333



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Jack, Hurt Jack, Post-Episode: s02e01 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, Protective Ianto Jones, The Year That Never Was (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine333/pseuds/Imagine333
Summary: When Jack got back from the events of ‘The Year That Never Was’ he was more broken than he let on and wants nothing more than to mend his relationship with Ianto. Will the team forgive him, but more importantly can he forgive himself. Set post TYTNW and 2x01 ‘Kiss Kiss Bang Bang’ (KKBB).
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	1. The Hilton Hotel

**The Truth Shall Set You Free**

**Summary:** When Jack got back from the events of 'The Year That Never Was' he was more broken than he let on and wants nothing more than to mend his relationship with Ianto. Will the team forgive him, but more importantly can he forgive himself. Set post TYTNW and 2x01 'Kiss Kiss Bang Bang' (KKBB).

 **Disclaimer:** Torchwood credits and characters belong with RTD. Thankfully – or it would not be as good as it is.

**Chapter 1 – The Hilton Hotel**

Jack stood on the carpark roof, staring at the empty place where John Hart had vanished just a few moments before. The adrenaline of the evening was wearing off quickly and his back was beginning to protest being pushed of the office roof an hour or so ago. His body was tired and sore all over– he hadn't been healing as quickly recently.

After the Doctor had dropped him off late that afternoon, he only had the time to shower and change before checking the CCTV to search for his team. The empty Hub had panicked him at first, him thinking that they could still be in the Himalayas on the Master's wild goose chase, but a quick check of the date showed him 2 months had passed, which not only disproved that theory but also worried him.

Cursing The Doctor again for not dropping him home sooner, movement from behind him startled his focus from his thoughts and back to the conversations behind him.

"Well if we can't go back to the Hub, can't we just go home? None of us went this evening so we won't risk bumping into each other and Rhys will be pleased to have an evening with me."

"Gwen think." This was Tosh being as logical as ever. "Rhys called you this evening didn't he, and that phone call saved your life. If you go home, he won't have to call you this time and…"

"Erm…Guys, can you stop arguing for a moment." Jack was shocked to hear this was from Ianto. "We can't go to the hub or home, we have to lay low. The smallest thing could cause a paradox, but whatever we decide we need to do it fast - Owen needs medical attention."

That remark made Jack turn around. Ianto was standing with a hand clenched on Owen's shoulder as if holding him up, the latter leaning against the side of a car, one arm clamped against his stomach, the other trying to push Ianto away.

"No, I'm fine". Owen straightened himself up with a wince. "I just needed to stitch & dress it and take some more painkillers. It's not serious."

Jack mentally shook himself and pushed his thoughts to the back of his head. Truthfully, the whole time-reversal was starting to give him some unwanted déjà vu but he had to be strong for his team. He'd failed them enough.

"Ianto's right, we need to lay low and Owen needs somewhere quiet to recover – we all do" Jack stopped for a second to think before turning to Tosh. "Book us in to the Hilton. Tell them to expect us in any minute. All expenses on Torchwood. We need to go - the 'other us' will be here soon.

******TW******TW****** TW******TW******

Arriving at the hotel seven minutes later, Ianto was relieved. Both the SUV and sports car had vanished from the carpark, presumably back to where they had been at the start of the evening. However, that had meant they were left with waking to the hotel. It hadn't been far - probably why Jack had chosen it - but over the last few minutes, Owen had weakened considerably needing to be supported by Tosh despite his protesting.

Jack had gone on ahead under the pretence of signing them in and collecting the room keys so to be ready for their arrival, but Ianto was beginning to question whether that wanting to escape the awkward silence that had befallen the team was a secondary motive. Ianto couldn't have _not_ noticed the glares the others – mainly Gwen – had been giving Jack as soon as they left the carpark, and guessed that Jack had probably seen them too. Gwen was not at all subtle.

The hotel was, thankfully, not _too_ posh, even if it was five stars. Jack met them as they entered the main lobby, handing them all separate key-cards and hotel leaflets while speaking.

"I've got you all separate rooms, all on different floors but it's all they had at this time. Tosh help Owen, but otherwise go clean up and relax. As I said all expenses to Torchwood, so use whatever you want. Meet in the restaurant at 8:30pm sharp for debriefing and dinner".

Jack was gone before Ianto could think of a reply. Silently, the others dispersed to their rooms, Ianto moving slowing, following the signs to find the room number on his key-card.

Entering his room, he looked at his watch – 6:45pm – he had a good hour and ¾ before dinner. He felt numb, not sure how to feel with Jack's sudden re-appearance. He wanted to feel angry at Jack. He'd kissed him in front of the team – outing him without his permission – then had vanished without another word. It had shaken him to the core, but after the situation with Abaddon, Ianto had first thought he couldn't blame Jack for leaving. They'd all betrayed him, Owen had even killed him for Christ sake.

However, reviewing the CCTV footage of Jack grabbing the hand in a jar and a _pre-packed_ bag before rushing towards the Tardis, the anger had returned. Jack had been prepared to leave whatever the day was. That anger had stayed, no matter how much he'd missed the captain the last 2 months, but now, seeing him again, Ianto didn't know what to think. Jack had come back, that was something right?

Ianto ventured into the ensuite, turned on the shower to hot and stripped off his suit. Hanging the shirt and jacket on the back of the bathroom door, he then placed the trousers on a heated rail, closed the door and got into the shower. He stayed under the stream for 10 minutes, washing away the signs of the evening, while also allowing the steam to straighten out the multiple creases in his suit.

Trying to organise his thoughts but failing, he got out of the shower, dried and dressed back into his boxers, momentarily cursing his lack of fresh clothes. Ianto sighed inwardly as he sat down on the hotel bed. He was too exhausted physically and mentally to do anything right now and with a good hour and a half until dinner, he set his alarm for 8:15pm and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

******TW******TW****** TW******TW******

Ianto made his way into the restaurant at 8:28pm. Glancing around, he found Jack already there, sitting at a large table in the corner of the room. He was sitting alone, glass of water untouched and staring out the window, fiddling absentmindedly at his wristband on his left wrist. He did not move at all while Ianto approached, and seemed to be stuck in his thoughts, not noticing him as he reached the table.

"Jack?" When there was no response, Ianto placed his hand on the other man's shoulder, but pulled it back quickly when Jack _flinched_ away at the touch and turned to face him – finally registering his presence. "How is it no matter the time and place, you always seem to be able to dress immaculately?"

Ianto moved to sit down opposite him. "It's an art, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah…sorry…..you just made me jump…that's all…I didn't hear you…was just thinking…" Jack trailed off and looked away, taking a sip of the water.

Ianto was shocked at the tone of Jack's voice. He was normally confident and brash, but now he looked and sounded almost unsure of himself. His mind flashed back to earlier – _or should it be later_ – that evening when Jack had asked Ianto out on a date. Jack had been the same then; he looked almost nervous and expected to be rejected.

Chalking it up to him not knowing how they'd react to him coming back, Ianto just nodded briefly in response as Jack continued.

"Um, I err wanted to say sorr-"

Jack was interrupted by the others arriving in the restaurant together, already laughing as Owen exclaimed loudly about the benefits and overall wonderfulness of strong painkillers.

"So, what's this bloody debriefing about then coz I'm starving?" Owen probed.

The three all sat down at the table beside Ianto. Jack, now sitting up straighter, smiled at his team and replied while passing them menus.

"Nothing really- won't take long. Just wanted to say you handled yourself well out there tonight. You saved each other's lives and the city."

"Well we've had to learn to a lot recently haven't we" Gwen sniped.

"Yeah, you were off having the 'effing' time of your life, while we had to deal with whatever the rift threw us" Owen added.

Ianto saw the smile slip from Jack's face, but it was back so fast he could have imagined it.

"Well I'm back now, and we are all hungry so let's just enjoy the food"

The restaurant was quite empty so it did not take even ten minutes for the food, once ordered, to arrive. The team, minus Jack, had fallen into an eccentric and overly gestured conversation about a recent alien's adventure and mishap in a dumpster, so distracted by the story that they barely paid attention to the dishes as they were placed on the table.

A few minutes later, Ianto began to focus more on his food, as the story steered to another adventure he hadn't been included in. As he ate, he noticed that Jack had been unusually silent during the story. Glancing across the table, he was stunned to see that Jack had almost polished off the whole of his food – quite a stunt considering he had ordered dish that could have been a sharing platter – and was now looking uncomfortable as he played with the remaining mashed potato.

Feeling Ianto's gaze on him, Jack looked up briefly, his expression unreadable, before he quickly excused himself from the table and almost 'fled' from the room, the others barely noticing or pausing their conversation.

When Jack still had not returned ten minutes later, Ianto sighed and stood up. Tosh gave him a confused look as he turned to leave, but he smiled and mimicked 'bed', not wanting to cause an argument about Jack. Tosh smiled and nodded in response, before turning back to her meal and the others.


	2. Signs

**The Truth Shall Set You Free**

**Chapter summary:** Ianto searches for Jack and begins to realise that something is wrong.

 **Disclaimer:** Torchwood credits and characters belong with RTD. Thankfully – or it would not be as good as it is.

**Chapter 2 – Signs**

Checking the restroom first but finding no Jack, Ianto got not even three steps up the staircase before he realised he didn’t know which room number Jack was in. Retracing his steps back down to the entrance hall, a quick question to the receptionist and a flash of his Torchwood ID later, he was heading back towards the second floor.

Reaching the door of Room 30, he lifted his hand ready to knock, when he noticed that the door was ajar. A hundred scenarios passed through his mind and with instincts you only got from working with Torchwood, he reached his hand toward his side where his gun was usually kept, cursing when he found nothing there. He had left it in his hotel room, not expecting need it at dinner.

Pushing the door slowly open, he was shocked to see Jack lying on the floor in the middle of the room, his blue greatcoat covered in vomit and with one arm draped around a wastepaper basket that had obviously been grabbed when he realised he wouldn’t make it bathroom.

“Jack!”

From where he was standing in the doorway, Jack looked unconscious, and Ianto panicked, bolting to his side. He had never known Jack to be sick before, it made sense now he knew Jack couldn’t die.

At the sound of Ianto’s voice, however, Jack lifted his head slowly, but even that movement seemed too much, as he retched again over the bin, bring up what little was left in his stomach, flinching as Ianto placed his hand on the flat of Jack’s back.

Eventually, Jack finished and sat up, Ianto supporting him as he leant against the foot of the bed. After, giving him a few minutes to catch his breath, Ianto offered his hand to Jack, waiting for the latter to take it.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up” Ianto murmured, hauling Jack to his feet and half tugging him towards the shower. Taking the greatcoat carefully from Jack’s shoulders, he grabbed and dampened a couple towels from the rail.

“Think you can manage while I clean up outside?” Starting to slowly undress, Jack just nodded slightly without looking up.

Leaving the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, he waited to hear the water start running before he moved away. Cleaning the worst of the coat, he laid it to the side for now, using the other towel to clean the floor beside the bin before chucking them both in the bin, and placing the whole thing inside a black plastic bag he found in the cupboard. Tying it closed, he took it outside the room to deal with later.

Next, he turned back to Jack’s coat. He wasn’t sure why, but he could tell something was different about it. There was no overpowering scent of Jack that there usually was. It looked almost _new_.

“It’s new. My other was damaged. Tardis made me a new one”

Jack had chosen that moment to exit the bathroom. He looked a bit brighter and was dressed in just his trousers and white under shirt. Ianto hadn’t even heard the shower turn off.

Ianto chose not to reply, instead taking to hanging the coat on the wardrobe door. Jack glanced around the room.

“You didn’t have to clean up. I could have done it.” There was no response so Jack continued. “It was my fault anyway. I knew I shouldn’t have eaten that much the first time, but I was hungry and it was delicious and...”

Ianto took that moment too really look at Jack. He looked like he had lost weight and not just in the ‘I could lose a few pounds way’. His face was pale and stretched as if in pain and the wide smile Jack was giving him, didn’t seem to quite reach his eyes. His eyes themselves had dark black rings under them and they looked older than before, if that was even possible. He began to think that maybe he hadn’t been away ‘having the time of his life’ as Owen had put it. He had many questions, but one was probing stronger than the others.

“How long were you gone for? Ianto interrupted “And don’t even think about saying 2 months. I know the Tardis can time travel”

Jack fell silent, but Ianto could almost feel his questioning stare.

“Oh don’t look at me like that. I was a Canary Wharf. I know about the Doctor, and how he saved us” Ianto commented. “Plus I work in the archives” He added with a moment’s thought.

“I thought I had hidden all records in the archives” Jack looked almost sullen about being caught out.

“You did – mostly. You missed a few boxes” Ianto smiled as Jack frowned. “And before you ask… Yes, there were references of you. I guessed you were older than you look, but I didn’t know you were literally immortal”.

Jack winced at that. “People kind of take it the wrong way – so I prefer to keep a secret”

“It’s okay. Now… How long was it for you?”

Jack moved over to sit down on the bed, looking everywhere but Ianto. He was silent for so long that Ianto was beginning to think he wasn’t going to answer, when Jack whispered so quietly Ianto almost missed it.

“A year”

“A _year?”_ Ianto wasn’t sure what he was expecting, probably an extra couple of months or something but definitely not a whole year. “And you still came back?”

Ianto regretted saying it as soon as Jack flinched and turned towards him and began rambling.

“Of course! Yes, I was gone a year – bit longer if you count before and after it, but I didn’t mean to be gone so long. I swear. I missed you the whole time, kept me going. I just needed answers to why I’m like this…”

Ianto didn’t know what the _it_ was but it was obvious Jack was becoming more panicked as he tried to reassure Ianto and get his point across.

“Jack, stop. Jack!” Ianto interjected. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, I promise.

“Yes you did” Jack muttered, laying down on the bed, facing away from Ianto again, but not before he saw that Jack’s eyes were damp and red.

Despairingly, Ianto felt that he was no longer welcome in the room. He seemed to be making it worse.

“I’m sorry, really – I suppose I should go.” He said, moving toward the door. He was almost out the room, when a something made him pause.

“No – stay please. I don’t wanna be alone”

The voice was quiet and sounded nothing like Jack, but looking behind him, said man was half sitting up, looking straight at Ianto, bedcovers clenched in his hands. Relenting, Ianto moved back into the room, took off his shoes and jacket and got into bed beside the other. Jack tensed at the closeness, but quickly relaxed back against the pillow. As he settled himself down, Ianto turned to apologise again, but Jack was already asleep.

******TW******TW****** TW******TW******

Ianto stirred awake to movement beside him. The room was dark, but the blinds hadn’t been drawn allowing a little light to creep in from outside. Jack drenched in sweat with the sheets tangled around his body, arms flailing as if struggling against invisible bonds.

“Jack. Wake up. Jack!” When there was no response, Ianto sat up and placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder, Jack whimpering at the touch. “You’re safe, it’s just a nightmare. Jack!”

Shaking him harder, Ianto was not prepared when Jack screamed and sat up with a gasp that could have matched a revival, scrabbling backwards, away from the touch and with such speed that he nearly fell off the bed. He still hadn’t seemed to register Ianto’s presence as he hugged his legs to his chest, head buried in his knees, rocking back and forth. As Ianto moved closer, he could hear Jack muttering to himself.

“Not yet. Too soon. I get 20 minutes a day. Go away. Leave me alone… it’s too soon…”

Ianto edged gradually towards Jack, keeping his voice low, so to not startle him again.

“Jack. It’s me – Ianto. You’re safe”

“Ianto?” Jack didn’t even move as he spoke.

“Yeah Jack, it’s me - look at me”

“No.” Jack shook his head, still looking at his knees. “Not again. You’re not real! You’ll never be real…”

Ianto was getting increasingly worried - _something_ had happened while he was away. “I’m real. I’m here. I promise, just look at me. _Please_.”

Jack hesitantly glanced up, becoming more aware of his surroundings but still not quite trusting that Ianto was really there. “Ianto?” He questioned again. “You’re really here?”

“I’m here”

With that, Jack collapsed onto Ianto, clinging tight, crying uncontrollably into his shirt. Shocked, Ianto quietly wrapped his arms around the body, rubbing his back while he waited for the tears to subside. It was a good few minutes before Jack sat up exhausted.

“Feel better?”

“Yeah. Sorry ‘bout that”

“It’s fine. No need to apologise, especially about something you can’t control”

Ianto didn’t want to pry, but he wanted to find out what happened to Jack. He couldn’t help if he didn’t know, and he for one didn’t ever want to see a repeat of the last 10 minutes. “Jack – you think you could tell me what happened?”

Jack plastered his usual wide smile on his face as if nothing had happened, but once again, Ianto noticed it that his eyes remained the same – they looked as if he was lost.

“It’s nothing, just a nightmare. Sorry for waking you” But even as he said it, he knew Ianto would never believe him.

“Jack, let me help you please. That was not just a nightmare, whatever you were dreaming was real - trust me, I know the difference. Something happened while you were away, didn’t it.

“Can’t talk about it”

“Can’t or won’t?”

“Won’t”

“Jack. You need to talk, or _that -”_ Ianto gestured around him _“-_ will just get worse. “You helped me after Lisa, let me help you _._ ”

“You don’t want to know”

“I do. Believe me.”

Ianto didn’t want to push any further, afraid of making it worse again, so he waited, hoping Jack would trust him. Jack was quiet for a long time. Ianto watched silently as Jack seemed to fight internally with his thoughts, rubbing his wrist subconsciously.

Five minutes later, Jack leaned back against the headboard of the bed and sighed. “Okay. I’ll tell you, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

**Note: This is my first ever fanfiction. Reviews welcomed. Thank You. See you soon. :D**


	3. First Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jack got back from the events of ‘The Year That Never Was’ he was more broken than he let on and wants nothing more than to mend his relationship with Ianto. Will the team forgive him, but more importantly can he forgive himself. Set post TYTNW and 2x01 ‘Kiss Kiss Bang Bang’ (KKBB).

**The Truth Shall Set You Free**

**Chapter summary:** Jack tells Ianto about The Year That Never Was

 **Disclaimer:** Torchwood credits and characters belong with RTD. Thankfully – or it would not be as good as it is.

 **Warning:** Major spoilers for Doctor Who episodes: Utopia, Sound of Drums and the Last of the Time Lords

**Chapter 3 – First Truths**

Jack didn’t know what to think. He’d imagined a lot of scenarios while he was captured about how he’d be reunited with his team, but none of them had been like this. Even after the year had been reversed, this hadn’t been a plan. He’d wanted nothing more than to come back, get back to work and mend his relationship – if you could even call it that yet – with Ianto. Try to treat him better this time. If there was one thing he’d learnt on the Valiant was that he’d taken Ianto for granted, so afraid about falling in love again, that he hadn’t realised he already had.

He wasn’t going to tell Ianto the full story about that part, but he knew that Ianto could be quite stubborn when he wanted and knew that he wasn’t going to let this go without an answer and he dreaded it. He couldn’t imagine Ianto hanging around after he knew the truth – the truth about what he was – a _freak._

Ianto sat on the bed opposite him as he started the story. He felt defeated.

“I left to find answers about why I’m like this – why I can’t die. He’s the only one who could tell me, and I’ve been waiting for ages for the right version of him to turn up – one that would know me. The one at Canary Wharf was the right one, but by the time word reached here, he was gone. I almost didn’t catch him this time either. He’d changed too, and had a new companion - Martha.”

“He’d regenerated?” Ianto questioned, thinking back to what he’d read at Torchwood One.

“Not since Canary Wharf, but since I last saw him in person, yes. We travelled to the end of the universe. It was amazing - seeing humans thriving, trillions of years in the future. It was a sort of refugee camp as they were being hunted, but we met a scientist – Professor Yana – who was building a spaceship to take all of them to _Utopia_ of all places, but it wasn’t working. The doctor helped to fix it. I mean, I _helped_ , but only coz they needed someone who couldn’t die.”

Ianto looked like he was about to protest at that so Jack quickly continued. “I wanted to help, don’t worry. I didn’t actually die, it’s just that I could withstand the irradiation without turning to dust.” Grinning, he watched as Ianto dipped his head in response before gesturing to continue.

“As the spaceship left, Martha realised that something was different about Professor Yana, he had this sort of watch that apparently could turn a Time Lord into a human. You don’t remember about being a Time Lord – it’s like that part is contained in the watch, but – like retcon – the smallest thing said can cause you to remember, or in this case - open the watch.”

“Why would that be bad?” Asked Ianto, confused.

“That’s what I said at first – told The Doctor he might not be the last of his kind”

“The last of his kind?” That part hadn’t been in the archives.

“Yeah, there was some kind of war. The Time War I think it was called, learnt about it growing up – wiped out The Doctor’s planet. Anyway, it turned out Professor Yana was in fact one of the Doctor’s oldest enemies – went by The _Master_.” – Jack almost had to force the name out – “There was a fight, he got shot, regenerated and to top it off, he stole the Tardis.

“How did you get back then – was that why you couldn’t come back sooner?”

“No, not that. We followed, using this” Jack pointed to his wristband.

“That’s a time machine!” Ianto said, surprised. Now the events with John earlier made a bit more sense.

Jack was glad for a short break from the story. “Yeah. It is a Vortex Manipulator. The Doctor always complains that it’s not proper time travel, you just sort of bounce. It’s been broken for years but he fixed it. He disabled it again before I came back though unfortunately.”

“So you followed. Where did he go?”

Jack paused and took a breath; he was not looking forward to the next bit.

“Here, actually. 21st Century London. We were a few months ahead of him because when we arrived he’d already set himself up in society. Well mentally manipulated his way up. You’d know him as Harold Saxon.”

“The Prime minister! What? I voted for him…”

“Yep. Most people did. He had 15 satellites that he used to control people so they voted for him. Didn’t you think that trip to the Himalayas was a bit weird? He sent you there on purpose, he wanted you out the way so I couldn’t ask you for help.”

“Sorry, we thought it was weird, but we couldn’t not go” Ianto wasn’t sure what else to say. “What happened next, all we heard was he was shot on live television?”

“It’s fine – you didn’t know. And it was a bit more complicated than that”

Ianto had the feeling that Jack was underplaying it a little. He was becoming more and more uncomfortable as the story went on and Ianto was starting to feel guilty by making him recall it. “Are you okay to continue? You don’t have to if –”

“It’s fine – I’ve started now.” He didn’t sound as confident as he meant to.

“Long story short, he took over the world. He set up base on the Valiant, went back to the future and brought back what he called a race of ‘Toclafane’. It was a cover though. In reality they were the humans we’d saved back in the refugee camp, but they were cyborgs now, heads enclosed in metal spheres. Their first act on Earth was a decimation of the human population. Literally 10% of all people dead in minutes.

“Isn’t that a paradox? I mean humans killing their ancestors...”

Jack nodded. “Hence why he kept the Tardis. He converted it into a paradox machine, which allowed it happen. We tried to stop him, but he was expecting it. Captured The Doctor, aged him and kept him as pet but Martha managed to escape using my VM. She was the real hero. Saved everyone. For a whole year, she travelled the Earth alone, while the Master reined over every country and prepared take over the whole universe too. He was a maniac. Seriously, who kills millions of people, while dancing to music?”

Ianto couldn’t even begin to answer.

“Anyway, 365 days later, Martha got captured. I thought it was over then – no chance. But it part of the plan. I’m still not sure how, but we managed to take back control. I destroyed the paradox machine and the year reversed, like it never happened.

“But you remember it?”

Jack shrugged. “Everyone one on the Valiant at the end remembers it, something about being at the heart of the paradox.”

Ianto was stunned. He didn’t know what he had expected, but this was not it. One thing, however, was bugging him.

“You haven’t said what happened to you” pressed Ianto and Jack winced. He’d be hoping that Ianto would forget.

Ianto noticed Jack’s hesitation and was worried. What had happened to make him so agitated?

“Do you remember me saying that some people take me not dying the wrong way?”

“Yes…” This time Ianto paused, wondering where this was going and knowing he wasn’t going to like it.

Jack just wanted to get the story over and done with. He wasn’t going to mention everything but he still knew Ianto was going to hate him afterwards. He just couldn’t put it off any longer.

“The Master found out. He thought it was fun to kill me, especially as it wouldn’t last. He said he could “just do it again later” – almost like it was a game. He…He chained me up in the boiler room. I was there for the whole year. I’ve been tortured before, been trained to resist it, but not like this. He didn’t want anything from me, just wanted to experiment with the ‘freak’. Wanted see what new ways he could kill me. How long he could make it last. I lost count after the first 100 deaths.”

The events of the evening now made sense to Ianto and he suddenly felt out of his depth. He’d wanted to help Jack, like the latter had done for him. He still did but after what Jack had described, the things he had experienced at Canary Wharf, felt like nothing compared to what had happened to Jack. He couldn’t even envision the extent of what he had endured that year.

Ianto noticed that Jack had gone quiet. He was tense, staring at the wall, seemingly lost in his memories again. Guilt returning, Ianto moved closer and into his eye-line. “Jack. I’m sorry I made you relive that, but thank you. I want to help- if you’d let me.”

Jack looked up, his expression a mixture of confusion, shock and disbelief.

“You’re staying? I thought you’d hate me….”

“For what? You didn’t deserve any of that”

“I did though”

Ianto was confused. He couldn’t think of any possible deed Jack could have done that got even close to justifying a punishment of that extent. “Jack. You’re not making sense”

“It was all my fault! There I’ve said it. Happy now? The Doctor said it himself. I’m wrong. I caused the whole thing to happen. Millions of people died and it was all my fault!”

He was crying again, and Ianto was alarmed. Jack seemed to truly believe what he was saying.

“I caused it all to happen, it all started at the camp and we were only there because of me. Because I’m a freak and the Tardis wanted rid of me. It happened because it was trying to shake **me** off.”

Ianto stopped Jack in his tracks as he gently lifted Jack’s head with his fingers and made him look straight into his eyes.

“That is not true! I’m certain. Did you ask to be immortal? Did you know the Tardis would react like that?” Ianto continued before Jack could even open his mouth. “Don’t answer that because I _know_ you didn’t. The fault lies only with The Master.”

He thought for a moment. “Do you trust me?”

Jack nodded instantly. “Good. Then believe me on this- it was **not** your fault.” Ianto stressed each word individually.

It was a while before Jack nodded again, and Ianto released the breath he’d been holding. He could tell he hadn’t completely quelled Jack’s fears and beliefs, but felt it was a step in the right direction. This wasn’t something he could ‘fix’ in one night.

Ianto stood up from the bed, went into the bathroom and wet a damp cloth. Making his way back to the bed, he handed it to Jack, who took it looking confused. “It’s to freshen your face up.”

Letting Jack clean up, he checked the time on his watch using the light from the window. It was 1:24am and he yawned before he could stop himself. Jack spotted the yawn, feeling uncomfortable.

“Sorry, you must be tired” Jack stated, beckoning Ianto back to the bed. “You need some sleep”

“What about you?” He could tell Jack wasn’t planning on sleeping again that night.

“I’ll be fine here” The smile was back. “It’s not like you’re going anywhere.”

Too tired to argue, Ianto got back under the covers. Despite the multitude of thoughts that were now circling his brain, he could feel himself drifting off. Jack was right he was exhausted.

Just before everything went dark, one more whisper reached his ears, making him smile.

“I’ll be better this time. I promise. I love you Ianto Jones.”

**Note: Please Review. Next up: Ianto tries to help Jack but will the others be as understanding? Hopefully will be up in the next couple days.**


	4. Steps Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jack got back from the events of ‘The Year That Never Was’ he was more broken than he let on and wants nothing more than to mend his relationship with Ianto. Will the team forgive him, but more importantly can he forgive himself. Set post TYTNW and 2x01 ‘Kiss Kiss Bang Bang’ (KKBB).

**The Truth Shall Set You Free**

**Chapter summary:** Jack makes some improvement and shares some more with Ianto

 **Disclaimer:** Torchwood credits and characters belong with RTD. Thankfully – or it would not be as good as it is.

 **Warning:** Spoilers of Doctor Who 1x13 - Parting of the ways

**Chapter 4 – Steps Forward**

Despite appearances, Jack luckily had managed to get more sleep in the couple hours before dawn, as the next five days seemed to last forever. The rift had decided, not so graciously, to protest against the stunt the team had pulled with the explosion, and had taken to dropping aliens and artefacts all across Cardiff. The times he had slept since hadn’t been helpful, nightmares usually waking him after couple hours, leaving him shaken and in tears.

Ianto had stayed at the Hub every night to try and help after each nightmare, but the lack of sleep was catching up and it soon became apparent that Jack was starting to avoid going to sleep, so to not disturb Ianto with his nightmares.

The rest of the team wasn’t helping, in fact Ianto could argue that they were purposely trying to give Jack more work. Well Tosh was busy editing CCTV and writing programs, but he hadn’t seen Gwen and Owen do anything work-related unless it was a life-threatening emergency. A backlog of reports to read and sign had also found themselves on Jack’s desk, along with a large amount of items that needed identifying.

Ianto tried to patient at first – he understood they were angry with Jack - but he couldn’t help but think they were being almost childish with their attempts at rebellion, selecting to play games rather than doing their job.

He had started to pick up the slack in work, helping Jack with the reports and taking phone calls, silently rebuking how the team couldn’t notice how different Jack was. Endeavouring to maintain his composure around his team, Jack pretended that everything was normal, displaying his familiar wide smile and even occasionally dropping in one of legendary flirts. However, it wasn’t hard for Ianto to see that they were few and far between. He noticed that Jack was spending most of his time in his office and any conversation with his team was kept professional and at a minimum.

Jack had only had one flashback so far during the day, which Ianto took as a positive sign. He had been in his office when Jack had spilt as fresh cup of scolding coffee onto his lap. Fortunately, Ianto had yet to leave the room and was able lure Jack out of his stupor before it got worse.

Lunch was the hardest. Jack was always adamant before he left that they all ate together so it meant that for half an hour each day he couldn’t escape from the team. Ianto sat with Jack to try to ease the tension, one day sharing his fish and chips surreptitiously with an appreciative Jack; after it became clear he wasn’t going to eat his anymore of his shepherd’s pie. He made a note not to order anything similar in the future spotting that he had only left the mash again, like at the restaurant.

******TW******TW****** TW******TW******

“Any chance of another coffee” Jack came into the kitchen where Ianto was washing up. It 4pm on the fifth day, the others left early - _‘without permission’_ Ianto noted.

“Jack you just had one – your fifth today if I’m not mistaken.” He pretended to sound a little annoyed.

“I can’t help it if I have a craving for the world’s best coffee”

“You can have one later…maybe” he smiled playfully at Jack.

Jack grinned in return, grabbed a spare tea towel and started to help with the drying. Picking up a mug, he inspected it, looking confused and he read the side.

“‘The World’s Best Uncle’. Whose is this? I haven’t seen it before”

Ianto took the mug from Jack, face red from embarrassment, turning to face the sink.

“It’s mine. It was a present from Mica, my niece, for my birthday last month; well my sister passed it on.”

“You have a sister!” Jack exclaimed, surprised. Ianto had never mentioned having a family. “That’s amazing! Sorry - I didn’t know.”

“It’s fine” Ianto was still red. “It was sort of the point. I don’t want them involved with Torchwood, it’s too dangerous - no offence.”

“None taken, you’re probably right. And I missed your birthday – sorry”

“Couldn’t be helped.” Jack seemed to apologising a lot since coming back. “Maybe we can doing something on yours. Actually, when is your birthday?”

It was silent behind him and he turned around, realising he’d been talking to thin air. Worried that he’d had said something wrong and triggered Jack, he was relieved to see Jack walking back to his office, speaking quietly on his mobile phone.

A good couple of hours later, Ianto had fed and watered all of the current residents in the cells, along with Myfanwy and the plants in the hothouse. He had also taken the initiative to unplug the arcade machines and had hidden the basketball somewhere nobody could ever find it. He was finally tired of the other’s antics, and he was secretly pleased with himself.

Entering Jack’s office, he saw the other man waiting for him.

“It’s dinner time sir. What can I get you?”

Jack smiled. “What have I said about calling me sir?”

“Sorry - habit. Anything specific you are craving today?”

Ianto was surprised when in response; Jack stood up, picked up a bag and grabbed his coat.

“Actually, I’ve sorted it. I believe I owe you a date!” He strode out the room towards the garage before Ianto could respond, leaving him rushing to catch up. 

******TW******TW****** TW******TW******

When the SUV stopped in front of the Bute Park entrance ten minutes later, Ianto couldn’t hide his look of confusion from Jack. Reaching into his bag, the latter produced an envelope handing it to Ianto. Opening it, he found a couple cinema tickets.

“I couldn’t find anything at short notice, so we have one date booked for Saturday evening. Dinner and movie as promised”

“Thank you. But I have to ask - what we doing here then?”

Jack didn’t answer, exiting the car and gesturing Ianto to follow. Silently, he ventured into the park, found a spot sheltered from the wind and reached into his bag again, producing a blanket, matches and a handful of candles in stands. Ianto watched as he lit them and spread the blanket out on the grass.

“This. This is a belated birthday night-time picnic.” Sitting down, he reached into the bag again. “We have Chinese, Italian, Thai, beer and of course cake!”

Ianto, sitting down next to him, wondered where Jack had got everything so quickly. He hadn’t seen him leave the Hub. Suddenly the phone call was making sense. Taking the food Jack offered, he settled back to eat. He chose not to mention that this was the most relaxed he’d seen Jack since his return.

After a few minute eating in silence, Ianto tried to spark up a conversation.

“You didn’t have to go to all this trouble Jack – you didn’t mean to miss my birthday. I was thinking we could just do something for yours instead?”

Jack shifted uncomfortably.

“What? Don’t tell me you don’t have a birthday! You must do…”

“Of course I have a birthday! It just…” It was Jack’s turn to look embarrassed.

“Just what?”

“…It doesn’t exist yet.”

“What? How?” Ianto almost choked on his food.

“I meant what I said about 51st Century pheromones. I actually do smell like this naturally.”

“You really are from the future?” Ianto was almost speechless. “We all thought you were making half those stories up.”

“Yeah I know. It’s easier that way.” Jack was solemn again. “I’ve lived a many lives Yan and I didn’t used to be like I am now. I’m not proud of my past, so that’s where I like to keep it.”

“Jack” Ianto carefully laid his hand on top of Jack’s, making sure his movements were slow and obvious. “You of all people should know that _I_ know that you can’t judge people on past mistakes”

Jack was still for a while, just staring at the hand touching his.

“You’re right- I should share more. Somethings I can’t – time lines – but I ask you to trust me and give nothing in return. So yes. I was born in early 51st century on the Boeshane Peninsula. It was beautiful.”

“Never heard of it,” Ianto surmised.

“You wouldn’t have - hang on”. Jack looked at the sky for a minute, as if getting bearings, before pointing to a particular star, shining faintly. “There!”

“You’re an alien!” Ianto was astonished before thinking that somehow he should not be _that_ surprised if he was.

“Relax.” Jack chuckled. “I’m human – mostly. It’s an earth colony world, set up by the Americans – hence the accent….and it’s why I don’t have a birthday on Earth. We used a different calendar. I don’t remember much from my childhood actually, just flashes: a beach, sand everywhere, a mum, dad, and some boy. It was a long time ago. However, I remember signing up for the time agency when I was 18. I was the first one from Boeshane to sign up.”

“You weren’t immortal then were you? You said the other day that you’d just got the answer to why?”

“Yeah, that didn’t come till later. After I met The Doctor and Rose – his companion. I fled from the Time Agency. Didn’t trust them anymore, not after they stole two years of my memory. I became a conman. A good one too. Ran loads of schemes that went perfectly – until I tried to scam The Doctor.”

“Ha-ha. I can’t imagine him taking that well.”

“He didn’t. Especially as my con accidently nearly wiped out the whole of 1941 London.”

“What?”

Jack waved Ianto’s question away. “That’s a long story for another time. The main point is, The Doctor saved everyone from my con, I saved them all from a bomb, and Rose managed to convince The Doctor to let me travel with them. That was when my life changed for the better. For the first time it felt like I had a purpose.

“Then what made you leave?” Ianto thought aloud, cracking open two beers and passing one to Jack.

“You make it sound like I had a choice.” Jack laughed flatly. “It was great for a while but one day we were teleported – unwillingly mind you - to the Games Station, a satellite in the year 200,100. Long story short, we were caught up in a major battle against the Daleks. It was lost cause, there were millions of them.”

Ianto shuddered. The Battle of Canary Wharf had been bad enough, and then there had been only four of them.

“The doctor figured out a plan to kill all the daleks, it would have killed the whole of Earth too, but it was the last resort. Earth or the universe. He tricked Rose – sent her home to her mum so she was safe, while I went to try to slow down the Daleks. It was a suicide mission and I knew it. I was actually willing to sacrifice myself for him to buy time. In fact I did. It was the first time I died – not that I knew that then. I was shot by a Dalek, saying some infamous last words. Then the next thing I know, I wake up, surrounded by Dalek ashes, no clue what happened and the Tardis vanishing. The Doctor abandoned me.”

“He did what? Maybe he thought you were dead?”

“That’s what I believed until recently. He told me what really happened in the refugee camp. He knew – he just ran away – for the same reason the Tardis tried to chuck me off. Something to do with Time Lord instincts.” Jack paused to calm down.

“You wanted to know what made me immortal. Well it’s more of a who – Rose. She came back, not wanting to leave The Doctor. Looked into the heart of the Tardis and absorbed all the Time Vortex. It gave her this incredible power – almost like a god. Turned the Daleks to dust with one word, and brought me back to life with another. Except she couldn’t control it – brought me back forever.”

“Wow. She must have really liked you.” Ianto joked, he wasn’t sure what else to say.

“I think she did – but more in the way a sister loves a brother. She only had eyes for the Doctor.”

“Hang on? If the Doctor abandoned you in 200,100...” Ianto was angry about that. The Doctor was supposed to _help_ people, not leave them. “…How did you end up in Cardiff?”

“I used my Vortex Manipulator. I needed to find the doctor and I thought 21st Century – best place for it. Except….I got the timing a bit wrong. My V.M. shorted out and with no way to fix it, I had to live the long road.”

“How long?”

“Since 1869” Jack said, matter-of-factly.

Ianto spat out the mouthful of beer he’d just taken. “What!” Ianto had been expecting something around the early 1920s, but not that far back. “That makes you over 150 years old!”

Jack was trying not to laugh at Ianto’s reaction. “Yeah, probably closer to 170. I lost count even before I met The Doctor. Working for the Time agency is confusing.”

Both Jack and Ianto fell silent, deciding to finish their food. It was getting late, and they were tired. Jack was also feeling slightly nervous. This was the first time he had ever shared that much of his past in one go, especially to one person, and didn’t know what to take from that.

Packing up, Ianto was the first to break the silence.

“Do you want to come back to my flat tonight? I think we could both use a night’s break from the Hub.” Ianto put on a cheeky smile. “Plus, you might find my bed more comfortable than yours.”

Jack grinned. “I’ll have you know I love my bed, but sure, I think you might be right”

“Great, and Jack…” Ianto paused, waiting to catch Jack’s eye. “Thank you.”

**Note: Hope you like it. I could definitely see Ianto hiding the basketball/unplugging the games rather than confronting the team about their behaviour – but will it have consequences in the next chapter? Planning for one more chapter and maybe an epilogue, aiming for the first to be up on Friday. Please Review.**


	5. Back to square one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jack got back from the events of ‘The Year That Never Was’ he was more broken than he let on and wants nothing more than to mend his relationship with Ianto. Will the team forgive him, but more importantly can he forgive himself. Set post TYTNW and 2x01 ‘Kiss Kiss Bang Bang’ (KKBB).

**The Truth Shall Set You Free**

**Chapter summary:** Owen steps out of line and Ianto finally loses his temper

 **Disclaimer:** Torchwood credits and characters belong with RTD. Thankfully – or it would not be as good as it is.

 **Note:** I actually don’t mind Owen’s character, any negative portrayal is just for the sake of the story.

**Chapter 5 – Back to square one**

Ianto woke at dawn. He was surprised he had slept through the night, but wondered what had woken him before his alarm. He didn’t have to wonder long before he noticed Jack trapped in the throes of another nightmare, screaming in his sleep.

“Please. He hasn’t done anything. Leave him alone. Ianto - No! I’ll kill you. I swear to God, I will kill you.”

Ianto was frozen, unsure what to do. This wasn’t any other of Jack’s nightmares – which were normally silent. This was the worst so far. Forcing himself into action, he got up quickly, leaning over Jack and shaking him awake.

“Jack - wake up.”

Ianto reeled back in alarm as Jack’s fist came out of nowhere, striking him in his mouth. Lifting his hand to his lips, his fingers came back red, but he ignored it, focusing on Jack.

Said man was now sitting up, but he was still half-asleep, muttering just loud enough for Ianto to hear.

“Ianto say something please. Come back to me. Don’t leave me.”

Somehow, Ianto knew that he wasn’t taking to him but to a Ianto that was in his mind – in his memories. Moving forward and with practise gained from the last few days, he took Jack’s hands and looked directly in his eyes.

“Jack. I promised you. I’m not going to leave you.”

“Ianto?” Jack blinked back into awareness, focusing on Ianto’s face. “But… the Master? You...you were dead…” He stopped and Ianto could visibly see when the clouds cleared and he remembered where he was. “Oh…sorry.”

Things were suddenly a lot clearer to Ianto, especially some reasons behind Jack behaviour and the change in their ‘relationship’. Sometime in the year, Jack had lost him. It wasn’t just Jack who was back for him, Ianto was back for Jack in return. They had both experienced losing the other, and now back together, Jack obviously wanted to be closer.

Jack started speaking again, startling Ianto from his thoughts. “I did that, didn’t I. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to." He was pointing at his lip.

“Jack it’s fine.” Grabbing a tissue he wiped the blood from his lip. “You were asleep and didn’t know it was me - it wasn’t your fault. It’ll heal – no big deal.”

Ianto was looking straight at Jack as if challenging him to protest, so Jack simply nodded.

“Good. Now it nearly 6am by the look of it. We don’t need to be at the Hub until 8, and I think the others can manage for a while if we’re late. So how about we get shower, dress and I treat you to breakfast.

******TW******TW****** TW******TW******

It was in fact 8:40 by the time Jack pulled the SUV up in front of the Water Tower, having asked to drive after their meal.

“I’ll go park and meet you down there. The others are probably moaning for coffee.”

“They’ll have to wait. I need to do something in the archives first. I didn’t finish yesterday. Then I _might_ make a pot.”

Ianto eyes twinkled mischievously as he stepped out onto the pavestone, making Jack smile as he triggered the lift with his VM before driving towards the garage. Going down, Ianto could see that the others already there as expected. Tosh and Gwen were at their respective desks while Owen was searching fruitlessly in his cupboards. _‘Looking for the basketball’_ Ianto supposed with a slight smile.

Gwen was the first to notice him.

“Oh Ianto. You’re here. Is everything okay? – It’s not like you to be late. Jack not here - run off again probably...”

Ianto cut Gwen off. “Everything’s fine. I was with Jack – he hasn’t run off, he’s just parking the car.”

“Was there a rift alert? We didn’t hear anything”

“No. No alert. We don’t need a rift alert to be out.”

The conversation had caught the attention of the others, who were listening in. Owen took this comment as an excuse to speak out.

“You shagging him already then Teaboy? Knew it wouldn’t take you long. What - he calls and you come running?”

Ianto refused to rise to the taunt. “Anything you think happened didn’t, and to honest it wouldn’t be your business if did.”

In reality, Jack hadn’t even tried to touch him that way since coming back and Ianto didn’t mind. He wanted Jack to take it slow and recover first.

It was at that point that Gwen noticed his cut lip, stepping forward with concern. “What happened, you said there was no alert. Did something attack you? Jack would’ve-” She paused contemplating. “Did Jack do that?”

Ianto couldn’t hide his reaction, even as he started to deny the claim. His eyes betrayed him as he avoided eye contact.

“He did – didn’t he? I’m going to kill him...”

“Gwen stop! It was an accident, he didn’t mean to”

“Really? He ‘ _punched’_ you by accident. I seriously doubt it.”

“I said it was an accident – end of story. Now excuse me – some of us have actual work to do.” Biting his lip to contain his temper, he moved past the team and headed towards to archives.

The others had returned to their computers by the time Jack entered a minute later, except for Owen who was now trying the arcade machine.

Jack headed straight towards his office, without looking around and so didn’t notice Owen striding towards him until he was suddenly pushed back hard against his office door, an arm across his neck, pinning him in place. Jack flinched, paralysed with fear, but continued to try keep himself upright as if nothing was wrong.

“Owen!” The girls were taken aback by Owen’s attack, but made no move to help. “What are you doing?”

“This bastard unplugged the arcade machine!” He released his grip a little - just enough to turn slightly and hold up a cable in his other hand. “I can’t find basketball either, and I would bet money on who took it.” He turned back to face Jack angrily. “You swan off on holiday without telling us, leaving us to do all the work, then have the nerve to complain when we refuse to work in return.”

Jack had no idea what Owen was talking about, but he couldn’t speak. It was taking all his power not to collapse on the ground this second. As it was, Owen’s arm was probably keeping him up.

“You’re a bastard and we all know it. Just because Ianto to naïve to see it, doesn’t mean it’s not true. You punched him for Christ-sake. You’re just a freak.”

Owen continued but Jack was no longer listening. His chest had tightened and he felt as if he couldn’t breathe, thoughts pouring through his head. Using the last of his strength, he pushed Owen away, fled into his office and down into his room. Ianto was wrong and The Master had been right all along, there was no denying it now. Catching his reflection in the mirror, he lashed out in despair, shattering the glass. The shards sliced his arm but he ignored it, sinking to the floor.

******TW******TW****** TW******TW******

When Ianto returned from the Archives quarter of an hour later, the tension in the room was so strong it was like hitting a brick wall. Owen and Gwen seemed to be avoiding looking his way, while Tosh did the opposite. She looked at him pointedly, jerking her head subtlety up at Jack’s office, her expression anxious.

Puzzled, Ianto nodded his thanks at her, before changing his direction from the kitchen and towards the office door. Finding the desk and sofa empty, he moved towards the porthole, climbing down the ladder into Jack’s quarters.

Jack was on the floor of his room, pulled as far back into the corner as physically possible, arms and legs drawn in as if he was trying to make himself smaller. He didn’t seem to register Ianto’s presence, eyes open, staring unseeingly. However, this was not what shocked Ianto the most as he took in the scene.

Blood was streaming freely down Jack forearms, and rushing forward, Ianto wasn’t sure if he was even alive. The lack of movement from Jack not helping and he was relieved when he finally spotted shallow breaths. Jack as losing too much blood though, and he grabbed a shirt from the floor, silently promising to buy him another, and held it hard against the worst of the cuts, worried when Jack didn’t even as much as flinch with pain.

“Jack, can you hear me? Can you tell me what happened?”

Ianto voice was quiet and calm but no amount of talking seemed to make the slightest difference, and Jack was still losing too much blood for his liking. Despite knowing Jack couldn’t die, after what the other had shared, there was no way he was going to let that happen if he had another option.

Making his decision, he tied the shirt tightly around the arm and stood up. Reaching down he hooked one arm under Jack knees and the other behind his shoulders. Jack was like a dead weight in his arms as he straightened up, making no protest or even acknowledgement at the notion of being carried. With great difficulty, Ianto managed to get Jack up the ladder and into the office, yelling for Owen loudly as he dashed to the door.

Hearing the shout, Owen dropped his phone on his desk and came up the steps from the autopsy room, grumbling.

“What now? I was bus….Shit!”

He stopped when he saw Ianto coming towards him, cradling Jack in his arms and covered in blood. Switching into Doctor mode with little effort, he raced back down the steps, Ianto following. Sweeping papers from the autopsy table, he laid down a clean sheet.

“Put him here. What happened?”

Ianto ignored him, sitting Jack down on the table carefully but not letting him go. The others had joined them, peering down from the balcony. He watched silently as Owen inspected him, cleaning and stitching each of the cuts. As he finished bandaging the last one, he turned back to Ianto and repeated his question.

“I don’t know.” Ianto ran his spare hand through his hair, flustered. “I think he broke his mirror. Is he okay?”

“The cuts should heal. One of the pieces nicked a vein, hence the blood but the stitches should hold. With his healing, he’ll be fine in no time.”

“What about this…” He gestured to how Jack was still sitting, immobile and staring ahead.

“Not sure. I checked. No sign of concussion and it doesn’t look like he hit his head. Not my specialty but it doesn’t seem physical. It’s like he in some sort of trance…”

Ianto didn’t miss the flash of guilt that passed his face, it only confirming his suspicion that something had happened between the two while he was in the Archives. Controlling his anger, he pulled Jack to his feet, holding him steady. He didn’t want to start an argument while Jack was in the room, not sure how much he could hear.

“Where do you keep the wheelchair?” he asked Owen, keeping his voice neutral.

“How the hell would I know, we have used it in yonks. Cupboard upstairs maybe?”

Moving as if to carry Jack again, he was surprised when the latter began to support his own weight.

“Jack? You back with me?” There was still no response but Ianto hadn’t really expected one. Wrapping one of Jack’s arms around his neck, he supported the man as they hesitantly made their way up the stairs. It was slow going as Jack was still leaning heavily on him but at least he was making an effort to walk so he didn’t have to be carried again.

Once at the top, he turned to the person least likely to make Jack any worse.

“Tosh. Do you mind taking Jack and settling him into the SUV? I’m taking him home. I’ll be up in a minute.”

“Of course.” Swapping places with Ianto, she gently guided Jack towards the garage door.

Ianto waited until he was certain they were out earshot before turning back to the other two members of the team. “Well? Would one of you like to explain what the HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?”

Gwen was speechless. It wasn’t like Ianto shout, normally choosing to voice his anger in other ways. Owen on the other hand didn’t seem to notice the difference, or just didn’t care as he started to give excuses.

“I just yelled at him a little. I wasn’t expecting him to react like this. And come on…it wasn’t like he didn’t deserve it. He swans back in after running off to the stars for months and expects us to just continue work like nothing happened. He even hid the basketball for goodness sake and…”

Owen trailed off as he took in the look on Ianto’s face, before dropping his head, suddenly fascinated by the patterns on the floor.

“I’ll have you know that _I_ hid the ball and unplugged the arcade machine. Did you ever think of that?”

Owen looked up again. “What! Why?”

“Because – _Owen_ – I was fed up of you, _both_ of you...” Ianto looked up at Gwen as he included her in his rant “…acting so immaturely. You were so caught up in playing games and punishing Jack that you failed to notice the difference with Jack’s behaviour. God a _deaf_ person could have noticed how uncharacteristically quiet Jack has been the last few days!”

Ianto took a breath and sighed.

“Look I don’t have time for this right now; I need to get Jack home. But, did you two ever think to consider that maybe Jack’s time away wasn’t as _‘fun and games’_ as you’ve been thinking?”

“I asked when he first came back” Gwen chimed in. “He said he saw the end of the world.”

“What and you thought it was just sun and roses out there? Let me tell you it wasn’t. Lord knows it’s not my story to tell, but one thing’s for sure - you two need to get you’re stupid heads out your arses! I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With that, Ianto stormed out the room leaving a stunned Owen and Gwen in his wake.

After saying thanks and goodbye to Tosh, he left for his flat, Jack silent in the passenger seat. He’d let the others catch her up on what he had said. It was only a 15-minute drive to his flat, but by the time he had gotten Jack out the car and upstairs to his bedroom, half an hour had passed.

Jack sat almost motionlessly on the bed as Ianto coaxed him out of his blood-covered clothes, taking them into the bathroom and leaving them to soak. Coming out of the bathroom however, he was surprised to see Jack sprawled out on the bed, fast asleep. Ianto could sympathise. It was barely nine in the morning but it felt like midnight. Smiling, Ianto pulled the covers over Jack.

Leaning down, he kissed his forehead lightly. “What am I going to do with you eh, Cariad?”

**Note: There we go - that took ages. I wanted to get it perfect. One chapter left – I can’t wait. Even I haven’t decided what will happen yet! Please review and I’ll aim to get the next chapter posted hopefully tomorrow…**


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jack got back from the events of ‘The Year That Never Was’ he was more broken than he let on and wants nothing more than to mend his relationship with Ianto. Will the team forgive him, but more importantly can he forgive himself. Set post TYTNW and 2x01 ‘Kiss Kiss Bang Bang’ (KKBB).

**The Truth Shall Set You Free**

**Chapter summary:** Spoilers! J

 **Disclaimer:** Torchwood credits and characters belong with RTD. Thankfully – or it would not be as good as it is.

**Chapter 6 – Epilogue**

Jack had multiple nightmares, on and off, during the following hours, but nothing Ianto tried seemed to wake him up or calm him down at all.

Tosh had called within the first hour to apologise and ask if she could be of any help. Ianto declined her offer and assured her that she hadn’t done anything explicitly wrong, leaving her just with advice to sometimes focus more on the team and less on her programs.

He’d tried to make himself busy, but always seemed to end up sitting by the bed, watching and waiting for the next nightmare to start, with hopes that he would wake up. Jack had been sweating profusely from his unsettled movement for hours, so - not wanting him to get dehydrated - Ianto sat him up every so often, tipping a glass a water against Jack’s slightly parted lips and rubbing his throat to encourage him to swallow subconsciously.

Each of Jack’s nightmares were worse than the last and by the time 3 o’clock rolled by, Ianto was getting increasingly concerned. For a second he debated calling Owen, but decided to wait a bit, wanting to let him stew for a little longer.

When Jack had been sleeping undisturbed for a few minutes, he moved towards the kitchen in order to refill the glass. Once there he also put some soup in the microwave for himself, having not eaten since breakfast. It wasn’t his first choice but it was all he had in the cupboard.

He had only be gone for approximately 5 minutes, but returning to the bedroom, he was alarmed to see the bed empty.

“Jack?” He knocked on the bathroom door. “Jack are you in there?” There was no response and flinging the door open, he found it unoccupied.

Retracing his steps out the bedroom, one thing caught his eye.

His front door was open.

“Jack!” Ianto raced out the door, down the stairs of the building and out onto the street. Thankfully, the SUV was still parked, but there was no sign of Jack. Three different streets forked from his, so with no idea which direction Jack could have gone; he pulled his phone from his pocket.

Tosh picked up after two rings. “Ianto? What’s up – do you need anything?”

“Hi Tosh, um, sorry…yes. How quickly do you think you could access the CCTV footage from in front of my flat?”

“Well it depends on the make, but should only take a few minutes…hang on…” Ianto waited patiently until she spoke again. “I’m in … what am I looking for…is this about Jack?”

“Yeah, he ‘s gone from the flat. God – he could be sleepwalking, for Christ-sake! He can’t have gone far though– the SUV’s here and he has no shoes or shirt – but I don’t know which direction he went.”

“How long ago was this?”

“Don’t know – err - about 5-10 minutes ago probably…” Tosh was silent again, and it felt like hours before she continued.

“Sorry, there’s nothing on the CCTV. Could he have gone out a back way?”

“No - well don’t think so – he wouldn’t know that way. We haven’t used it before but then again….” Ianto trailed off so Tosh continued his sentence.

“… this is Jack we are talking about. Do you want me to come help look?”

“No no. It’s fine, it’s probably better if its me. Thanks anyways”

“It’s fine and Ianto? Let me know when you find him.”

“I will” Ianto hung up the phone. Part of him wanted to rush off and search, but the other part told him he had to this logically. He retreated to his flat, grabbing his keys and Jack’s coat.

However, leaving slightly slower this time, something out the corner of his eye made him halt. The door with a plaque reading ‘roof access’ was ajar and smiling to himself Ianto pushed it open, climbing the steps. Opening the hatch, he was relieved to see Jack sitting on edge of the building, staring out over the city. Knowing Jack’s love for high places, he was surprised he hadn’t thought of it sooner as he fired a quick text off to Tosh.

Coming up behind him, he draped Jack’s greatcoat over his bare shoulders, but Jack made no reaction until he sat down next to him.

“How did you find me?” Jack’s voice was quiet but after hours without it, Ianto was pleased to hear it.

“I know everything…..and you didn’t shut the access door properly.”

Ianto smiled at his own joke but it didn’t gain the expected response from Jack – instead the latter looked away and down at the roof.

“I am a freak - you were wrong about me”

“Was I? Who said?”

“Owen. He said you just can’t see it. Maybe he’s right.”

“ _Owen…”_ Ianto emphasised the name. “…is a self-described twat. What makes you think he knows anything about what I see?”

Ianto held up his finger to stop Jack from interrupting. “Uh-uh. My turn. What I see is a man who is lost and has been given little to no choices in his life but is trying to make the best he can out of a situation he had no control over or wanted. I see a man who was thrust in to a power position he didn’t want but again has no choice over and has make difficult actions to spare others. I see a man who wants the best for others even if it means not having the best for himself. Nothing I just described, defines a ‘freak’ does it?”

“No, but… _one_ person…..”

“Two.” interrupted Ianto and Jack looked at him confused. “Tosh called while you were asleep. Said to pass on an apology for the last week. And I know Owen and Gwen will come round, they were just acting up…”

The ‘ _or they’d would get a kick up the backside and be on decaf indefinitely’_ was left unsaid.

“…and I told you I’m not leaving so you’re stuck with me no matter what”

“You can’t promise that - you’ll die one day – everyone does.”

“I know but not anytime soon hopefully. You’d better make the most of me then eh.” Ianto winked at Jack gaining him the first true smile of the afternoon. He stood up reaching his arm out for Jack. “What would you say to us getting off this roof? You must be freezing.”

Jack slowly took his hand, allowing Ianto to pull him up and lead him inside. “Thanks….and Ianto?”

“Yes Jack?”

“Do you still have that stopwatch?”

**END**

**Notes: The end of my first Fanfiction – I can’t believe it. I said I wouldn’t write one with 10,000 + words, at least not yet – but looks like that didn’t work out - the story just runs away with itself! :)**

**Hope you liked it and please review. I have another selection of shorter stories that are starting to spark to life in my head already so I expect I’ll be back soon! Keep an eye out. Imagine333**


End file.
